La VDD sobre el amor
by Hermanas-Gemini
Summary: Varios p'rsonajes asisten a una c'sión t'rap'utik' muy esp'cial XDDDD
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: **Este fic es un multicrossover y Universo muuuuy Alterno, con personajes de series como: Inuyasha, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon, Naruto, Magic Knight Rayearth, Ranma 1/2, Haru wo Daite Ita y Boku no Pico.

No tiene ni pies ni cabeza y es para demostrar que siempre puede haber cosas peores dentro del fanfiction hispano, es más, las propias autoras de este escrito dudamos siquiera que sea un fanfic.

Los personajes originales de la historia que han sido mencionados no son de nuestra propia creación sino que existen en la realidad y les agradecemos su participación en la historia (no en la realización).

Dedicado al foro "malos fics" que celebra sus segundo aniversario.

**" La Vdd sobre el amor"**

En la villa d' reabiltazión p/alkohólikos y kokainómanos "Nefertiti", ubik´da al sur d' Bolivia y kuya administradora era una mujer prov'nient' de Serbia y Mont'negro y con un español prodigioso, c' encontraban nuestros cuat's: Saga de jéminis, Serena Tsukino, Pikachu, Inuyasha, Pico, Iwaki-san, Sasuke, Mokona y Akane Tendo kienes c' encontraban en un salón del c-ntro d' rehab. En una c'sión t'rap'utika kon la reconocida parapsicóloga BatJane, q' era una antropófaga "rehabilitada" q' estaba haciendo su c'rvicio komunitario en la biya…

La c'sión emp'zó a las 3 d' la tard' d' un mart's 13, todos los pacient's de la clínik' c' encontraban en sus lugares prestando mucha at'nción a lo ke la t'rap'uta tenía q' d'cir…

BatJane: Es n'c'sario q' c/uno cuent' sus exp'riencias en el amor, todos akí sab'mos q' llegaron akí por problemas con sus relaciones… ¿kién quiere emp'zar?

Pikachu entusiasmado dice: Pika! Pika!

Pico: Pss y yo…

BatJane: Muy bien Pico, cuéntanos tus exp'riencias.

El mokoso c' vuela y empieza a contar desde q' Mokkun le enc'ña toooooodo sobre c'xo y hasta cuando él le enc'eña a Chico y termina siendo su p'rra…

Pico¿Cómo es posible q' siendo tan bueno en el c'xo t'rmine siendo rec'ptor y no lanzador?

BatJane (O-o): Yo hablaba sobre algo emocional no tan… físico!

Pico: (OwO) ¿Emocional? En s caso paso…

Pikachu, más entusiasmado: Pika! Pika!

Entoces Saga dice: Alguien saq' a su maskota.

BatJane¿X q' no nos hablas tú d' tus exp'riencias Saga?

Saga¿Eh q'? yo no t'ngo ninguna a mí sólo me mandaron x q' odio a la humanidad, asi q' no t'ngo nada q' d'cir.

Iwaki: Yo quisiera hablar d' como me c'ntí cuando porfin vi la p'lícula q' protagonic' con Katou, me hizo c'ntir muy mal aq'lla esc'na en la q' Katou me obliga y me cog' cuando me faltaba una pierna ¿no c' les hac' grotesko?

Todos menos Inuyasha à O-o

Inuyasha se relamía los labios.

BatJane: Bueno, eso fue una p'lícula yo quiero hablar d' sus vdd'ros c'ntimientos…

Iwaki: En s caso no tengo nada q' contar, nunk' he t'nido c'ntimientos vdd'ros hacia nadie. Imagínat' nada más aq'lla ok'sión en la q' Katou me preguntó si alguna v'z había estado con alguna mug´r, no dije nada no x q' no lo hubiera probado sino x q' t'nía muchas ganas d' q' el predecible Katou me cogiera.

BatJane (O-o) pensando: Parec' q' t'ngo unos pacient's muy esp'ciales.

Serena llorando: Yo sí t'ngo una historia muy emotiva q' kontar, kuando mi novio Darien c' fue a Nort'amérik' para según él estudiar konocí al hombre d' mi vida, o al menos eso yo kreía, C'iya era su nombre era tan guapo y talentoso kantaba con una banda llamada Three Lights, la vdd es q' a mí siempre c' m' antojó acostarm' con él, pero él siempre c' negaba y la vdd no c' me ocurría ninguna razón para ello, p'ro aún así nos b'sábamos y mnoc'ábamos cuando c' nos antojaba, por fin nuestra prim'ra v'z fue muy extraña xq' me di cuenta de que C'iya t'nia la habilidad de cambiar de c'xo a plac'r, así q' d' pronto estaba kon una mujer, así que ahora ya no c' si soy una lesbiana.

Tras escuchar eso a Akane c' le iluminan los ojos.

BatJane (Oo): jeje ¿Alguien más?

Pikachu corre a abrazarle la pierna a BatJane diciendo: Pika! Pika!

Pero esta interpreta que es un animal p'rdido y no tien' nada que hac'r ahí, así q' lo pat'ea para alejarlo, lo q' hac' que Pikachu c' ponga a llorar en un esquina del salón.

BatJane: ahora sí sigamos…

Akane: yo soy lesbiana, en lo p'rsonal Ranma me gustaba más como mujer así q' c' como es eso de que alguien cambie d' c'xo ant' tus ojos.

Serena siente la empatía y korre hacia Akane la cual la abraza para consolarla y d' paso aprov'cha para acariciar a nuestra heroína Serena.

Serena: o gracias X tu apollo eso es dificíl d' ac'ptar p'ro al final uno siempre konsigue un poko de amor.

Akane: mi kerida Serena yo t' entiendo y estaré aki para ayudart'

Batjane: muy bn de eso c' trata d' krear redez d' apollo¿alguien maz kiere kompartir su eksperiencia?

Pikachu tirado en el rinkon murmuraba / lagrimas y soyozos: Pika! Pika!

Mokona lo obc'rbava n't'rnecida y c' ac'rko para konsolarlo, asi ps lo abrazó y kon su patita akaricio la k'b'za d' Pikachu

Batjane decidio entonces ke era momento de iniciar kon una t'knika grupal para zup'rar eridas d'l pasado.

Batjane: muy bn todos ahora vengan aki y formemos un zirkulo tomandonos d' las manos y rep'tiremos juntos "palos y piedras podran romper mis güesos, las palabras no podran dañarme"

Asi ps todos empezaron a repetir la fraceziya ke la t'rap'uta sujirio mientras Mokona y Pikachu komensaban a ponerc' k'riñosos

"palos y piedras podran romper mis güesos, las palabras no podran dañarme" rep'tian una i otra ves los asistent's a la t'rapia "palos y piedras podran romper mis güesos, las palabras no podran dañarme" hasta ke los ruidiyos del par d' konejitos interrumpieron al grupo t'rap'utiko

Saga: p'ro ke diablos? – preguntaba al r'sto d'l grupo mientras obc'rbava al par d' konejitos apasionados

Akane: parec' ke algunos no pierd'n el tiempo

Iwaki: i nosotros aki repitiendo idiotec's , c' supone ke es un grupo d' t'rapia para el amor ¿no?,¿no d'b'riamos mejor estar practikando?

Pico: si, komo los konejitos esos!

Inuyasha (relamiéndoc' los labios): siiiiii….- kon bos ronk'

Pico se acercó "dicimuladament'" a Iwaki para invitarlo a praktikar el amor juntos en un rinkón de la sala mientras BatJane int'ntaba, sin conseguir nada, retomar la t'rapia mirando que aún en una de las butak's máz alejadas del salón se allava Sasuke leyendo muy conc'ntrado, sin dudas llebava horas tratando d' t'rap'ar a esos sug'tos por lo q' t'nía hambre, p'ro no podía c'r tan obia… int'rrumpió a Sasuke a salir del aula con el pret'xto d' q' nec'sitaba su koperación para llevar materiales a la sala, Sasuke salió d'tras de ella para ayudarla hasta entrar a una bod'ga llena d' láminas y kartón, tomándolo d'sprev'nido le golp'ó la k'b'za con un globo t'rráq'o d'jándolo en el suelo inkonsiente y komenzó a desmembrarlo para ir comiéndolo poko a poko y zaciar su hambre…

BatJane: mmmh…sabrosa pierna… mmmh… -repetía hambrienta la antropófaga t'rap'uta…

Mientras tanto en la sala de c'sion todo era ya un d'sord'n iniciado kon la pasion y karicias de un par d' konejitos k'lient's ante la mirada indiferent' d' Saga d' jeminis

Saga: blegh! Ke asko! Estos konejos askerosos lo iniciaron todo- ekspreso al tiempo que soltaba una patada n el traserito de Pikachu el kual salio disparado kontra un muro gritando –Pika, pika!-

Saga: yo mejor me largo, igual esa t'rap'uta c' b' ke no sabe nada d' kualkier manera –Saga abandonó la sala i c' retiro hacia el jardin mientras sus kompañeros d' t'rapia ponian en praktika las enseñansas d' Mokona y Pikachu.

Serena: no c' si deb'riamos hacer esto Akane….

Akane: a kien le importa d' kuakier manera? Ahora estamos solas… bueno, rodeadas d' g'nte ke al igual ke nosotras solo kieren c'r felic's

Serena: oh Akane, escuchar esas palabras salir d' tu boka me hac'n ver las estreyas

Akane: I a mi b'r tu boka me hace b'r las estreyas… b'same!

Serena: yo… ahhh – Akane tomó el rostro d' Serena i atrapando sus labios plantó tremendo b'so a la sailor scout d' la luna, en el otro ekstremo de la avitasion Iwaki y Pico discutian kien se d'jaria p'netrar primero

Iwaki- es ke a mi siempre me a gustado eso

Pico: ke no entendizte kuando eksplike lo d' mi vida?

Iwaki- yo kiero c'r el primero!

Pico: yo soy mas bonito

Iwaki: yo estoy mas k'lient'

Pico:yo t'ngo mas eksperiencia en eso

Iwaki: ahí si no t' kreo fijat', ps yo soy ms grande y X konsiguiente debo t'ner mas eksperiencia

Pico: komo sea yo kiero c'r el primero

Iwaki: ps a ber kien t' lo hac' X ke si yo no voi primero no t' lo hago

Pico: ke si

Iwaki:ke no

Pico:ke si

Iwaki: ke no

Pico: ke si

Iwaki:ke no

Pico:ke si

Iwaki: ke no

Pico: ke si

Iwaki:ke no

Pico:ke si

Iwaki: ke no

Pico: ke si

Iwaki:ke no

Pico:ke si

Iwaki: ke no

Inuyasha: ya no discutan, yo puedo kon los 2

Iwaki y Pico se observaron el uno al otro y decidieron alejarc' d' akel ekstraño sujeto

Inuyasha: ke marikas

La voz interior de Inuyasha- ps klaro, ke esp'rabas?, son marikas

Iwaki y Pico ya c enkontraban n un estado evid'nt' d' eksitazion c akariciaban y b'saban d'cidi2 a llegar asta el final

Pico: oh si, Iwaki ya sabes komo me gusta

Iwaki: así? Kieres +?

Pico: si

Iwaki: así?

Pico: si

Iwaki: así?

Pico: si

Inuyasha: AH YA! D'jenc' d' tonterías y mejor vamos a bailar los 3

Pico: bailar?

Iwaki: ke vamos a bailar?

Inuyasha: pues la dansa d'l apareamiento

Pico: n s kaso paso

Iwaki: ya b't' d' akí i d'janos trankilos, keremos estar solos, no pued's entender eso?

Inuyasha: ah ya ke agua2


	2. 70D0 UN R370

**Advertencias: **Este capítulo es literalmente TODOUN RETO ;)

Capitulo 2 70D0 UN R370

1NUY4SH4 Y4 357484 48URR13ND053 P0R N0 H4C3R N4D4 Y 9U3R14 UN P0C0 D3 4X10N

1NUY4SH4: 4H K3 D380 H4C3R P4R4 K0N536U1R UN P0K0 D3 D1V3R510N?

847 J4N3 R36R35484 D3L CU4R7UCH0 D0ND3 53 H4814 C0M1D0 4 545UK3 Y 4L V3R L0 K3 0CURR14 3N 5U S4L0N 6R170 4L4RM4D4: 444444HHHH! P3R0 K3 P454 4K1?

1NUY4SH4 N0 9U3R14 P3RD3R53 D3L 35P3CT4CUL0 P0R F1N H4814 3NC0NTR4D0 D1V3R510N 451 K3 73N14 K3 D3SH4C3R53 D3 847 J4N3, N0 L0 P3N50 2 V3C35 Y 53 4RR0J0 D3C1D1D0 508R3 L4 "73R4P3UT4"

1NUY4SH4: V45 4 M0R1R!

847 J4N3: 4HHHHH!

1NUY4SH4: MU3R3!

847 J4N3: 4HHHHH!

1NUY4SH4 4RR4NC484 P3D420 4 P3D420 L4 P13L DE 847 J4N3 CU4L 51 FU3R4 3L C4N184L D3 L4 6U3RR3R0, N0 73N14 C0MP4C10N 4N73 L45 5UPL1C45 Y 50LL0505 DE 847 J4N3, M13N7R45 L05 D3M45 C0NT1NU484N C0N 5U5 PR4CT1C45 D3 4M0R.

P1C0 35T484 46074D0 P0R 3L 7R470 9U3 1W4K1 L3 H4814 D4D0 451 9U3 C4Y0 1NC0N5C13N73 4L 5U3L0 M13N7R45 5U D35PR30CUP4D0 4M4N73 L0 484ND0N484.

1NUY4SH4 N0 P0D14 D354PR0V3CH4RL4 0P0RTUN1D4D D3 T3N3R 4L60 C0N P1C0 4UN9U3 3573 357UV13R4 1NC0N5CI3N73 451 9U3 70M0 4 P1C0 Y C0M3N2Ó 4 V10L4RL0 54V4J3M3N73 PR0P1N4ND0L3 FU3R73S 3STOC4D45

D3L 07R0 L4D0 D3 L4 H48174C10N 4K4N3 Y 53R3N4 53 3NC0N7R484N MUY 4P4510N4D4S M0RD1S9U34ND053 Y M4N0534ND053 L4 UN4 4 L4 07R4, 53 5UCC10N484N L05 P320N35 C0N FUR14 835T14L.

L4 4P4510N4D4 4K4N3 M0RD10 4 53R3N4 H45T4 4RR4NC4RL3 UN P320N

4HHH! 6R170 53R3N4 4L T13MP0 9U3 53 D354N6R484 L0 CU4L 4L73R0 4 4K4N3 9U13N 4N6U5714D4 L4 LL3V0 C4RG4ND0 4L HO5P174L P4R4 9U3 L4 4T3ND13R4N.

O.O

OwO

U

UN M35 D35PU3S M0K0N4 Y P1K4 CHU TUV13R0N 8 L1ND05 C0N3J1705 Y V1V13R0N F3L1C3S P4R4 513MPR3.

354 35 L4 VDD S0BR3 3L 4M0R

FIN.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO

ENJOY!


End file.
